Heart ReConnection Revelry
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: It is that time of year, the Heart Connection Celebration has come around, and Droite is the one in charge of the event. However, she has some special person in mind, and Gauche wants something from her as well. My Maiden's Number Universe, Proctorshipping


**Heart Reconnection Revelry:**

***in some secret lab***

**It's alive! Every single shipper out there. THIS IS FOR YOU!**

***pulls down switch, uploading the document***

**Now, to get on with the fic.**

***clears throat and pulls out flashcards***

_So yeah, I have many one-shots and can barely hold a candle with my ACTUAL stories, sue me. But it's been a long time since I had posted something ZEAL related here. Plus, I NEED SOME GOOD FOR NOTHING PROCTORSHIPPING! Geh, this is too troublesome for its own good…_

_First and foremost, this fic takes place within my continuity of My Maiden's Number, going side by side with the times. Now, onto disclaimers!_

**Yugioh ZEXAL is no longer owned by 4kids, however, Konami has its own anime company now for this so yeah.**

* * *

**_Heartland Tower:_**

"Morning! Did you have a restful evening?!"

As Gauche took a look around the room, all he saw were the fellow employees of Heartland Tower, and his biggest and most important co-worker ever, Droite. She had an emotionless expression as she saw him.

"Now is not the time for your fraternizing Gauche, we are temporarily in charge of this building, and the responsibilities that have been given to us are important, more important than whatever you could think of."

Yes, it is true, those two have control of the building right now. The Heartland Tower was trusted to Kaito, Haruto, Gauche, and Droite, due to the fact they were the ones who would be the most trustworthy to keep it in order while was away. Gauche and Droite had the most responsibilities while Kaito was out this particular day.

Gauche then just smirked at Droite.

"Aw c'mon! This year, it will be the best thing ever! It will be better than the World Duel Carnival!"

What the man was referring to was a celebration known as the Heart Connection Celebration. It was a time when two individuals would spend their day together, getting to know each other or deepen their bonds. Gauche and Droite were going to be the chaperones in a case, and Gauche knew how perfect the timing was, and his grin explained it all. However, Droite didn't share the same enthusiasm, keeping a cold stare at him while she ripped out a small piece of paper, giving it to him.

"In a few hours, things will need to be ready for its biggest event. Here is a list of things we shall need."

Gauche reluctantly took the piece of paper, looking over what was written.

"Aw c'mon Droite! Shopping for these materials isn't fun!"

Droite intensified her glare at him.

"Would you rather let this event be an entire disaster and make us, including the city of heartland, a complete failure for not being able to complete such a task as important as this one?"

Gauche sighed as he started walking out the door.

"Have it your way…"

Shortly after Gauche left, Droite sighed, taking out a small photo from her pocket. It was the two as children, Gauche holding her within a headlock smiling at the camera, while she had somewhat of a straight face in the picture, there seemed to be evidence of a smile cracking in there.

Her fingers then slightly moved her notepad, revealing another photo that had her, Gauche, and Kaito in it. From what was shown, it seemed as if they were a little younger than their current selves. It was when they had finished their training and became the well-known Duel Assassins during the WDC.

Finally, she removed the pictures from her sight, now replacing them with a framed photo keychain. It was Droite and Gauche, both at a daycare as toddlers, with her seeming to draw a butterfly while Gauche was doing something completely unknown. A small tear rolled down her cheek, but it was quickly brushed away by Droite, where she was also shaking her head a little.

"I mustn't lose focus at the objective. With this…Kaito…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with Gauche:_**

Gauche had already left the store, having some bags, along with the items secured in both hands. As he placed them inside his vehicle, his hand pulled out a photo. It was the two of them as children, similar to the one that Droite had.

"So much has been done, so much can't be taken back…"

His attention then focused on the glove box area at the passenger seat. He opened it, revealing a small black velvet box. It was a small silver ring with two small jewels, them respectively being Purple and Orange, two names engraved on both sides.

"It's time."

He then slipped the box into his pocket, getting the vehicle to move again. As he was driving, a song was playing, and he knew the certain tune that was he was in the middle of listening to.

"Whatever I want, I get! No one could take your place. Whatever I need, I have! When I see your face!"

He just sighed as he remembered the lyrics, leaving a pondering thought.

"You still remember this song…Droite?"

* * *

**_Back at Heartland Tower:_**

Droite was…singing with a radio that had happened to be in the room she was in.

"The moon is shining for you, it knows that I adore you! Suddenly, all the sadness, will just slip away! And you will see what I mean, If you follow me in my dreams!"

She then had a small smile on her face, as she remembered the song from the radio. She just muttered to herself when she finished typing on her Screen Laptop.

"Nostalgic…"

An elevator ding then came out, making her turn off her screen, seeing Gauche come in with all the various supplies that she asked him to get at the main floor.

"Oi! I got everything that you wanted for the Heart Connection Celebration."

Droite then actually managed to smirk at him.

"Perfect. Get the workforces to help you set up for tonight."

Gauche then nodded, pulling out a D-Gazer of his own, ringing up various men to help them build the stage, posts, lamps and other strings of things. Gauche thought of only one thing while he walked out of the building.

'Did she…actually smile for the first time in…years?'

* * *

**_Later that night, Main hallway:_**

Droite and Gauche were heading out to preform their duties as the…well, 'chaperones' in a technical sense. Gauche had already left earlier within the evening, wishing to experience the best of what the event had in store. Droite on the other hand was not ready. Not even close. She still needed to find one specific person before she could preform her duty as the 'chaperone' of the Celebration's big dance.

"Where are you?"

Eventually, she saw the person she was looking for, complete with a black trench coat.

"Kaito!"

Now before you get your stomach all bunched up, please bear in mind with the next scene, for it is somewhat mandatory for this next part to continue.

Either way, the said Numbers Hunter then saw her come to him down the hallway.

"Droite. What is it that you need?"

Droite then looked at him nervously. She thought back to what Yuma had told her earlier, and what had happened during the WDC.

"Kaito. I have something to tell you. I-"

"I don't care."

As he said it bluntly, the reality shook the very foundation of Droite's soul. The answer had struck her like a knife, where she was bleeding in her heart.

"I told you to never be involved. And you still grip onto these feelings for me? As much as I appreciate how much you care for me, I on the other hand do not share the feelings that you cherish. We are too different, and I don't need your feelings to help me. I care only for myself and Haruto."

With that said, he walked away, his boots clacking against the metal, all the while, her sobs were being heard by the never ending darkness.

* * *

**_Later that night:_**

Gauche was at the drinks table, drinking a mug full of unidentifiable liquids. He was clearly wasted, completely and almost unconscious. He could be heard silently singing the song that was playing.

"You and I could be like Sonnny and Cher…Yusei and Akiza yeah."

He groaned, facetabling himself.

"Oh god why?"

He started sobbing, albeit, they were muffled by the man's coat, and the wood his head was on.

"What in hell are you doing?"

Gauche saw from the corner of his eye was someone he really wanted to get his hands on. He growled at who it was.

"Kaito…"

He just had a somewhat arrogant smirk, bringing Gauche's face into the wood again.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be with your woman?"

Gauche lifted his head, looking quite angry at him.

"I've read all that damn fanfiction, and it doesn't end well. It's always you and Droite. It's never me and Droite anymore…"

Kaito then just shook his head with disappointment.

"Fangirls. When will they know that I cherish no feelings for her?"

Gauche's eyes then opened up in shock, standing up with his unidentifiable mug's liquids being spit out of his mouth in a comical spittake.

"What?!"

Kaito just groaned, throwing his hands up.

"Why does everyone THINK, and I mean, THINK do I feelings for her? Anyways, I don't have the feelings that she has. Her sacrifice may be a noble one against Tron, and I do appreciate it. However, we are too different. I hope you both realize that."

As he walked away, Gauche felt a burning passion re-ignite in his heart. He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket, bringing it out and getting a powerful grip on it.

"Take a chance, right Yuma?"

He then told a few employees through his D-Gazer that he was leaving for an emergency, and making sure there were enough guards and chaperones at the dance. Once that was done, Gauche started running towards the somewhat repaired Heartland Tower that was behind him, and the dance.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Heartland Tower:_**

The purple haired woman was looking down at the lights that laid across the entire city. She could see all the people that walked across the streets, the people who danced in the moonlight of the Heart Connection Celebration dance. The very same dance that she had been preparing for herself and…

"Kaito…"

Droite then stepped away from the viewing glass, taking hold of a wine glass pouring a burgundy liquid filled almost to the brim from a green bottle. There was already a clearly empty bottle next to the green one.

"It was impossible. I knew it."

She then started mumbling to herself after drinking part of her glass.

"I am so sorry Kaito. I should have listened and not get involved with your business. You prefer working alone, so I shall."

As she finished her glass, until she had started filling her next glass unknowingly.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed you two away either…"

Suddenly, as she finished half her glass, the door opened, frightening her as it wasn't something expected. However, who came in the door shocked her even more.

"Gauche!"

She then stood up, looking at him with a little disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"

He then grabbed her by the shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. His grip was pretty tight, making it quite hard for her to make any kind of escape.

"I can't take it anymore Droite! It's…"

He then cleared his throat before speaking to her again.

"It is time that I tell you how I feel about you. I love you. I hope that you feel the same. I know Kaito has no care for your feelings, but I do. I don't want to see you in sorrow or keep everything that we do together professional. I may be quite the idiot and pain sometimes, but we have been friends since our childhood, and I wanna bring that Droite back, and make her smile."

Droite then thought back to when he saved her from the attack from Yuma's monster, No.39 Kibou ou Hope. It had made her think, did he still care for her even through those many years? The answer then came to her. She didn't need Kaito, but who she wanted was the person right in front of her. He had stuck it with her the entire time, even when she was in pain or in sorrow, Gauche would be around to cheer her up, in some way. She then smiled at him.

"Gauche…I…I love you as well."

They then embraced in a passionate kiss. Their lips were locked in the heated motion, while their tongues lapped against each other and danced. Their hands also travelled across each other's body, feeling the intimacy between them. As they pulled away from each other, Droite looked at him with a small confused expression.

"How much have you drank tonight Gauche?"

The orange haired man just chuckled, albeit, it sounded like he was a little.

"I'm still half sober for some reason. How much have yooooooouuu had?"

Droite then smirked at him while she removed his giant grey blazer, revealing only his skin tight shirt, revealing the muscles and all.

"Maybe just one and a half bottles or so."

They then furiously kissed again, only for Gauche to break their kiss and start digging through the jacket that Droite took off for him.

"Gauche, what are you-"

She was cut off as he pulled out the small black velvet box.

"What is this?"

As he opened it, the ring revealed itself to her. He smirked quite mischievously.

"Just an ordinary Promise Ring."

He then slipped it onto one of Droite's fingers.

"Gauche, its beautiful."

"And so are you."

They then locked themselves into another battle for dominance, sending the both of them into the couch that Droite had been sitting on earlier. All that was heard left was moaning, and various clo-

* * *

***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeep, the transmission has been lost, please wait for one-***

* * *

**_The next morning:_**

In the room, all that could be seen were pairs of shoes, jackets, shirts, bottoms, and gloves discarded all over the floor. They had been lead as a small path towards a red colored couch, and what was on it was being covered by a satin sheet of burgundy. A purple haired woman and an fire styled hair male laid on the piece of furniture, the male's bare arm over the female's. The female was the first to stir, taking in the sights of what had happened the previous evening. She just muttered a few words.

"Oh my…"

The male then shortly started waking up as well, looking quite tired, just as the female was.

"Droite, I guess…"

Droite then just embraced him while they both sat up.

"It doesn't matter. I love you Gauche."

He then returned his firery eyes and smile.

"I love you too Droite."

They kissed for again, for what had brought them the sun, rising and slashing away the darkness of doubt.

* * *

**And that is the end of my Proctorshipping one-shot. This was fun to make, yet not so fun typing. Either way, I hoped you enjoyed it, since the great wave of anxietyshipping passing through ZEXAL. I would just like to take a moment and give sense to the couple that had thought to be a given, Protorshipping. How we will miss your awesome pairing. For every proctorshipper reading this, I beg you the final stand, and cherish how great this pairing was.**

**Also, I know Kaito was a little OOC. Problem? It's better than most OOCs I've seen that's for sure.**


End file.
